End of the Line
by Ally K
Summary: Jack realises that something has to change.....


TITLE: End of the Line  
  
AUTHOR: Ally K  
  
EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: heliopolis and any who wants it.  
  
CATEGORY: S/J, Romance  
  
SPOILERS: Major one for Window of Opportunity but also Divide and Conquer.  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: 4  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
SUMMARY: Jack realises that something has to change…..  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story is written by yours truly, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first S/J so be gentle and I am a big romantic so if it's a bit soppy I apologise.  
  
Feedback would really be appreciated; did u love/hate it, any comments would really help.  
  
End of the Line  
  
Jack couldn't help but stare. He tried not too but all he wanted to do was kiss her, to be held by her, to do anything with her. But they had both agreed to do nothing; they could both apparently handle the fact that they both 'cared deeply' for each other. He didn't know how she felt, but he was hardly coping. Seeing her everyday and just carry on as normal was killing him.  
  
After going through that loop a zillion times, he had to kiss her. Resigned and free, he did what he had wanted to do for so long. The day they declared their love for one another felt like an eternity ago. That kiss was, perfect. Nothing short of heaven and a release from so much pain.  
  
He wanted her; he needed to be with her. He used to believe that seeing her and being her friend was enough but now……he couldn't go on. He left her out of sight and headed home but he couldn't resist but call her.  
  
"Sam, there's something I have to tell you……I'm pregnant…..serious Jack" he laughed nervously. "Let me try it again, I can't go on like this….no…..i've been meaning to say this for a while…..but it slipped my mind. God, I sound as if I've forgotten to get the shopping. I….."  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
"How did you get in?" Jack replied embarrassed and wondering how much she had heard.  
  
"The door, well I wanted to fly in threw the window, but the fact that I have no wings stopped me!". She replied with his usual sarcasm.  
  
"I left it open?" he was usually more cautious than this, was she really getting to him that much?  
  
"Yes, wide open".  
  
His eyes were caught by something. "Er, Sam why are you holding up a gun?"  
  
She blushed embarrassed. "I saw the door open and heard voices….I was worried".  
  
"Nice to know you care".  
  
Silence, the uncomfortable one.  
  
"Who were you talking too? There was no one else in the room when I entered. Have you got a woman hiding in the cupboard of something?" she laughed nervously at her remark.  
  
"No, I was…." His cheeks turned an unusual beetroot colour and he couldn't find the words. "Sam……for a while……I…I …" he moved closer.  
  
"What's the…..?" he pulled her close and passionately kissed her. She began to kiss him back ,getting caught up in the moment but suddenly broke free.  
  
"What….why did you do that?" Sam asked him, shocked. Her hands were trembling and she could feel her lips shaking.  
  
"I had to kiss you again before I was driven mad".  
  
"Again! We have never kissed before, unless you kissed me while I was asleep or unconscious…..I dread to think what else you've done" she was furious at him. Her eyes were fiery and she no longer felt nervous.  
  
"No, Sam I would never do that" he stopped, he was even worse off now. She thought he was perverted, which couldn't be further from the truth. The truth. He would have to tell, about what had really happened last week.  
  
"About a week ago, you remember the whole time loop thing?"  
  
"No, but I remember hearing about it from you. It was the only one day to me, if you remember Sir".  
  
Jack cringed at the word Sir. Damn the military he thought. "I had a lot of time on my hands and I realised after a while that my actions wouldn't have consequences and I could do anything I liked. Sam……"  
  
"Why do you keep calling me Sam? You never usually do" she questioned.  
  
"Because I can't call you Carter anymore. I resigned and then I kissed you. I have wanted to kiss you for so long now and you had no time to respond before the loop ended. You needn't have known" he stopped, wishing for a moment he had never called her over. He had to say the whole truth. "Sam, I kissed you because I love you. What happened on P3….with the armbands. I couldn't leave you then and I can't now. " he looked hopefully at her. "You said you cared for me too, what did that mean Sam? I have to know".  
  
"We agreed that we would ignore them" tears pricked her eyes.  
  
"I can't anymore, it's driving me crazy and I can't go on like this any longer. Tell me how you feel Sam. I have to know".  
  
She couldn't look at him, so she gazed at the chequered carpet instead. "It's not as simple as that".  
  
"It is if we let it be!"  
  
"No, there's regulations……" tears gently fell down her face.  
  
"Screw the regulations." He shouted. "I can't go on like this. If the only reason we can't be together is regulations then I'll resign. For my sanity's sake. Being so close to you and not being with you is trying me mentally insane. I'll do anything if we can be together".  
  
"Its your dream" she interrupted.  
  
"My dreams have changed. Now all I dream about is being with you. I retired from the military three years ago. I can do it again".  
  
"You told me, you were bored".  
  
"This time, I would have you".  
  
"You would end up hating me" her face was now very pink and tear stained. She broke down and fell onto the bed with her face now covered.  
  
He gently lifted her head up with his hands. "I could never hate you Sam. I love you and if my job is the price I have to pay to be with you then I'll pay it. Everything has a penalty".  
  
"You're the best officer the SGC have, the world needs you. I can't be that selfish".  
  
Her head drooped and he cupped her chin in his strong hand and made her look into his eyes. "I told you I would be insane if we did nothing, I would be useless anyway. What use would I be then?" he laughed nervously.  
  
"I can't……".  
  
"I have to know how you feel. Please Sam tell me" he begged again. "Please".  
  
"I……." His lips slowly moved onto hers and they met lovingly and kissed. This time when they parted she looked at him directly.  
  
"I love you too".  
  
Jack had never felt so elated in his life and he picked his love up and spun her round. He pulled her close and just held her silently. He didn't know what he do but all he knew was no matter what, he would be with the woman he loved. Letting nothing stand in the way. 


End file.
